Street Racing and The Akatsuki
by CrazyGingerWolf
Summary: Ok so we three are normal teenage girls. We go to high school, live in a house and have cars to drive us to work and school... Well then again we live in a mansion, own some of the fastest cars on planet Earth, go racing in the streets, and of course those Stupid Akatsuki guys try to make us join their racing gang... This is like Fast and Furious sort of so...Rated M just in case.
1. Those God Damn Akastuki Bastards

**Hey guys! I was just bored today and came up with an idea for a story so here I am writing at like 12 a.m. Hope you guys like it and tell me what you think! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just the plot of this story!**

The alarm clock rang and I brought my hand up to quickly shut the thing up. After a minute of silence I decided to get up and ready for the day. I put my feet on the cold hard wood floor and waited a minute to adjust to the sudden change of temperature. After finally getting up and out of my bed I picked out my clothes and headed to the bathroom to change. I looked at the mirror I saw my shoulder length, red hair was in a complete mess. My green eyes still had make-up on them from last night but, of course, smeared all over my eyes. I sighed and stared to do my usual clean up and get dressed and left the bathroom. I had on a camouflage tank top with my dark, ripped, skinny jeans and my black combat boots. My hair was its usual down and straight style and I had my black fingerless gloves on.

I was making my way to the kitchen for breakfast when I saw Haley eating some waffles. "Morning, Ash," she said with a still full mouth. She had her light green shirt on that said "Peace Bitches" in white writing and had light blue skinny jeans with her favorite green knee high converse. Her long, wavy, blonde hair was in a ponytail and her blue eyes looked tired. "Morning….Haley?" I said "What?" Haley asked taking another bite. "Is that the last waffle?" I ask with my eye twitching. "Um…hehe…funny thing...um…sorry?" she said. "YOU ATE THE LAST FUCKING WAFFLE! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I yelled throwing the empty box of waffles at her. "I'M SORRY!" she cried out. Me and Haley have been friends ever since we were little. After her parents were divorced she decided to start living with me and my parents. We had plenty of room since we live in a three story mansion. "Hey, what's with all the yelling down here?" Katie asked coming through the door into the kitchen. Katie wore a pink shirt that said "LOVE" in black writing and she had her dark boot cut jeans on with her black and white converse. Her brown, curly, shoulder length hair was down and she had pink clips holding up her bangs. Katie is also my best friend who lives with us. We've been friends since 6th grade. She started living with us after her mom was killed by her dad.

"SHE ATE THE LAST FUCKING WAFFLE!" I yelled while I grabbed another empty box and through it at Haley. "I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Haley cried while avoiding the flying box. "Just eat some toast and let's go. We'll be late for school if you keep going" Katie said all innocent like. So after breakfast we grabbed our bags and climbed into our cars. My white '92 BMW 325i convertible*, Haley's dark blue w/ white striped '65 ford mustang*, and Katie's ugly faded red '63 Chevrolet truck*.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The girls drove in to the school parking lot and parked in the front row right next to each other. They made their way inside and stopped at their lockers to get their books. "Alright see you guys at lunch," Ashley said waving to Haley and Katie as they all separated. Ashley walked in to her advanced English class just before the bell rang and sat down in the last row next to the window. She stared out the window and didn't pay attention to the teacher when she talked. "Ok class today we have two students that transferred to this class. You may know them but in case you don't, why don't you introduce yourselves," She pointed to the two boys who stood in front of the class. "My name is Itachi Uchiha," The one with the raven colored hair said. "Sasori no Danna," The red haired one said. The girls in the room, except Ashley, squealed and sighed in joy at the two boys. Everyone knew who they were and where they came from. They both are in a group that call themselves the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki is made of 9 guys and 1 girl that come from a really rich background. Of course they are those kind of people who show off how rich they are by expensive cars, expensive clothes, expensive jewelry, hot girlfriends, and they even 'own' a table at the lunch… Ashley hates them. That is all she had to say to and about them.

The teacher told them to sit in the empty seats in the room, which were right next to her. 'Oh joy' she thought. "Now, let's begin class…" She started to teach class and ramble on and on. Ashley couldn't really pay attention only because she felt Itachi's and Sasori's eyes on her the entire time. She was about to turn to them and yell "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE U FUCKING STARING AT?!" but the bell rang dismissing them from class. Ashley turned to look at them but they had already left. 'That was wired' she thought to herself as she made her way to the next class.

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

The three of us were sitting at our usual lunch table eating our lunches. I was glaring at the Akatsuki's table and growled. "What's wrong, Gingie?" Haley asked me poking my cheek. "Those fucking Akatsuki Bastards," I Growled out glaring harder at them. "Just ignore them," Haley said as Katie shook her head like an idiot with her cheeks puffed out. "How?! There's so many of them and some of them have classes with me!" I said loudly. "Ok Ok. Come on its not that bad," Haley Said. I glared at her. "Hey I know what will cheer you up! How about we go to the street race tonight? I know how much you love it there and how much they love you!" Katie said with a huge grin. "Alright. I guess we can go tonight," I said with a shrug and put my head on the table. "YAY!" Both of them yelled and high fived each other over the table.

**~Time Skip~**

We already got to the street races and pulled up next to all the other beautiful and fast parked cars and got out (ok you know like in Fast and Furious with the cars, girls, music, and stuff. That's pretty much the setting right now). Haley had the white with black trim Lamborghini Veneno*, Katie had the orange McLaren F1*, and I had my Silver with black trim Bugatti Veyron super sports*. We walked to each other and turned to look at the crowd, when we saw them. Those Gods Damn Akatsuki Bastards.

**Ok so like I said I was just day dreaming and came up with this cool idea to write a story with the Akatsuki and the Fast and Furious idea. As you could read I'm kind of a car lover and those are some of my favorites in my list. If you have no idea what those car were here are I'm sorry for the confusion! Hey but at least there's this website called Google Images for that kind of stuff right? I hope you liked it! Tell me if I should continue in or whatever and I take any kind of ideas for the story and try to use it, so feel free to give me ideas! THANX FOR READING AND PLEAZ REVIEW!**


	2. Racing the Triple Queens

**Hey guys! So I decided to continue this story and see where it goes. So enjoy! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill!**

* * *

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

When we saw those bastards Akatsuki I turned around and headed to my car but was stopped by Haley. "Come on Ginger. We came here to have some fun so that's exactly what we're doing," she said hooked her arm around mine and we started to walk into the crowd. We walked around and talked to a few guys that know about our reputation around the racing records and our looks. I completely forgot about the Akatsuki for an hour or so, but then we saw them around our cars. I looked at each of them counting them off but their names. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu….. Wait... Where are Konan, Zetsu, and Pein? The three of us froze, thinking the same thing, and turned around. We came face-to-face with the leader of the Akatsuki, his right hand woman, and his half-caff freak** (I Actually love Zetsu!)**. "Ummmm…HI!" Katie said waving her hand like an idiot. Me and Haley looked at each other and sighed. I turned to look at Pein who stood there with an emotionless face looking down at me. "May I help you?" I said through my teeth glaring at him. "Are you three the ones who call themselves the Triple Queens?" Pein asked. Katie and Haley looked at each other and turn to me. I never took my eyes off Pein and searched for and other emotions but with no success. "What do you want with the Triples?" I asked in the same tone as he did before. His mouth twitched up for a split second and back to emotionless again. "I want to race the leader of this little group of so called racers," he said. I waited a moment to think and blinked. "Well, if you say it like that," I smirked "We're the Triple Queens and the 'leader', if you can even call it that, would be me," I said. "But Gingie can't all the fun, that's not very fair," Haley said to Pein "Yeah I agree! How about two other of you guys race us so we three can have fun," Katie said with a huge smile. Pein was silent for a moment and answered "Alright. The two of you can pick you opponents".

Two cars where lined next to each other ready to go any second. One was Katie's orange McLaren F1, and the other was Deidara's yellow Mercedes- Benz SLS AMG. So it ended like this, it's Katie vs. Deidara, Haley vs. Hidan, and the amazingly awesome Ginger vs. Pein. Deidara Made a huge hissy fit that he had to race Katie thinking she won't be a challenge at all, and Hidan cursed at everyone that even looked at him because Haley picked him. "This shit is fucking messed up! Why the fucking hell do I have to fucking race this Bitch?! She'll be no fucking challenge at all! Why Jashin Why?!" Hidan was yelling the entire time and it was pissing me off. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! I know you don't want to fucking race her but stop bitching, shut the fuck up, and watch the fucking race that's about to start!" I yelled at him and turned around to watch. Everyone looked shocked, well except Haley. They haven't seen anyone curse Hidan out like that before. A blonde girl walked in the middle of the street in front of the two roaring cars and stood there for a minute and looked at each racer. "Ready" she brought her hand all the way up "Set" she dropped her hand fast "GO!" and they were of.

* * *

**Katie's P.O.V.**

I raced down the street with Deidara on my right, next to me. I looked at him through the window and saw him smirking all cocky. I just gave him a cute innocent like smile and pushed the gas down harder to go in front of him. I looked at the road and giggled a little. Deidara was on my right pulling up next to me fast, I laughed, slowed down slightly and took a sharp left we were supposed to take and I heard Deidara's car screech taking the turn. 'He forgot he had to take the left turn' I thought to myself and giggled. I felt my car bump to the right and realized he hit me slightly with the car to make me slow down. 'Son of a…' I reared to my left and hit him back and took the left turn. I saw the finish line and we both sped up and crossed the finish line. I couldn't really tell who won since it was really close. I stopped the car and got out. I turned and walked to Ash. "Who won?" I asked afraid of the answer. Ashley smiled "You won, but by a few inches," she said. I froze for a second and started to jump up and down "YAY!" I yelled. "That was just luck, un," a guy's voice said behind me. I stopped jumping and turned around to see it was Deidara. "Well, actually it wasn't luck, it was my amazing racing skills," I said with a grin and suddenly I went serious "And if you ever hit my car again I will castrate you myself," I smiled sweetly and head over to Ashley.

* * *

**Haley's P.O.V.**

I was really happy to hear that Katie won her race. I was sitting in my car and looked to my right where Hidan was looking at me with cocky smirk. He was in his silver Aston Martin Vanquish Volante. I gave a smirk and looked in front of me to see the blonde Chick was there looking us "Ready" She raised her hand all the way up "Set" She dropped her arm fast "GO!" I slammed on the gas. I raced down the street to realize Hidan was right on my tail. I reared to my left and right to block him from passing me. I took the left turn and he appeared to my left, right next to me. I sped up faster and pulled up in front of him and took the left turn. Hidan never left my left side and we both saw the finish line. I hit the gas first then Hidan next. We crossed the finish line and I knew I won. I stopped the car, got out and was greeted by Katie giving me a hug almost knocking me over. I finally got her off and turned around to see Hidan standing behind me with a pissed off face and him arms crossed. He was about to say something but I cut him off "If you're about to say it was just luck, don't say it," I turned around and walked with Katie to watch the race between Ashley and Pein. Everyone in the racing area was watching and some were placing bets on who would win. "This is going to be a very interesting race," I said aloud and Katie shook her head like an idiot.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

There was 2 minutes before the race started and Ashley and Pein were talking next to each other's cars. "Nice car," Ashley said looking at Pein's car. "Thank you. I believe it's the same car you only a different color and owner," Pein said looking at Ashley's car. He was right; he had the Bugatti Veyron Super Sports just like Ashley except his was black with red and orange trim. Ashley stopped looking at the car and looked up to Pein. "I have a question," she said, Pein raised his eyebrow a bit letting her ask. "What exactly is the reason you want to race me anyway? And what is it you want from us?" she asked. "I'm racing you to see how good you really are and depending on how good you three are, I want you three to join the Akatsuki," Pein said. Ashley was shocked. She never really thought of joining the Akatsuki for real. "Well I guess we just have to see how good I am," she said with a smirk and got in her car. They both started their cars and waited for the girl to say "GO!"

* * *

**Ashley's P.O.V. **

We took off at the same time but with me just a little ahead. Pein swerved to the left a little trying to scare me in slowing down only to make me speed up. We screeched into the first left turn and Pein got ahead of me and blocked me from passing him. I knew the left turn was coming up so in came up really close to Pein's left and slowed slightly to slide into the left turn. I saw the finish line ahead and Pein right next to me. We were neck to neck and when we crossed I had no idea who won. When I stopped Katie and Haley ran up to me. "Who won?" I asked them. Haley opened her mouth but Pein interrupted her "It was a tie," he said with an emotionless face. I blinked and smiled "Well I didn't lose," I said "Or win," Haley said standing to my right and Katie to my left. "True," I shrugged. "So what will it be? Will the Triple Queens join the Akatsuki?" Pein asked as the rest of Akatsuki stood behind him. Katie and Haley Looked at me and I closed my eyes to think. I opened my eyes and shrugged "Sure, why not?" I said and smirked up at Pein. "Welcome to the Akatsuki"

* * *

**YAY I FINALLY FINISHED IT! I like this chapter although it could be WAY better. I wasn't too sure what to call the girl's group so the Triple Queens was all I could think of! I don't really know if I should pair them up or not, but if I do I kind of need some help! I don't really know if Katie should go with Deidara or Tobi and Haley with Sasori or Kisame and Ashley with Hidan or Itachi. Pein and Konan are a couple and no one really loves Zetsu or Kakuzu T-T! Zetsu: I feel so unloved DX! Kakuzu: I don't really care as long I get money. THANX FOR READING! REVIEW OR I WILL KILL YOU! O.o I mean…. Crap… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEAZ! **


End file.
